Security systems implement various processes for identifying and verifying the identity of a person. Typically, security systems also track entities in order to prevent dangerous or suspected dangerous entities from causing mischief. Watchlisting is a process implemented by security systems in order to identify and track entities.
Watchlisting typically consists of creating and maintaining a watchlist of entities that are suspected of dangerous activities. The watchlist contains information that identifies the entities and the reasons for inclusion in the list. To prevent mischief by the entities, the watchlist is passed to different security systems and personal. As such, the system and personal can compare entities, in contact with the systems and personal, to the watchlist.
However, in typical watchlisting process, the security systems do not provide secure and efficient management of the information in the watchlists. Thus, there is a need in the art for a mechanism to provide secure and efficient watchlisting systems and methods.